


Escape from Captivity

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Prompto, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: He only had one job to complete - get the hell out of Niflheim alive.





	Escape from Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in honor of the upcoming release of Episode Prompto. Enjoy!

Metallic doors slid shut behind him. He was safe for now, but the trail of bodies would soon lead reinforcements right to him. Slowly walking forward, he tried to digest everything that was in front of him. It was one thing to learn about the enhanced soldiers but this…this was complete madness. He stared at the little chambers – wombs if you would – holding rows upon rows of infants.

“They’re growing soldiers,” he whispered in awe to himself. Yet deep down, he realized that his life also began here as well. It was one thing to have someone tell you about the news; it was a completely different ballpark to witness it with your own eyes.

Red lights suddenly flashed as the alarm blared throughout the entire Keep. If all went according to plan then his escape route should still be secured. He had studied the layout of Zegnautus Keep, and he was confident of several backdoor routes he could sneak through. Nonetheless, he cursed under his breath. It was risky to try to smuggle one out; he should just save his own ass.

Shaking his head, he pushed forward quickly looking for the container – the target he identified earlier. The one he said to find. There! The child floated in the liquid that filled the containment unit. Pushing several buttons he watched as a red liquid flowed through the umbilical cord while the blue pool drained out, slowly lowing the baby to the bottom of the unit. The door slid open and the cord detached from the bellybutton. Picking up the baby he braced for a round of wails to explode out of his tiny lungs, but miraculously he stayed silent. As he wrapped the child in a nearby blanket he studied the tattoo on his tiny wrist. Two sets of numbers were inscribed – one being his identification number and the other the code for the original DNA template. The latter matched the young man’s DNA code written on his own tattoo. Sighing, he gathered up the little bundle and headed for his snowmobile.

\- Two Hours Later -

This whole thing was insane. The baby should have frozen to death. Perhaps the clothes he had stowed away had been enough to keep the child warm…and alive. As the white headlights came into view, he slowed his snowmobile until he stopped next to the van. A man – his point of contact the scientist had arranged - exited the car, placing his hands under his pits to keep warm. He never met this man before; he was just given a name and a destination. Being the only person in the middle of nowhere, it was safe to assume that this was the man who will smuggle the baby into Insomnia.

“You both were right, Argentum,” he announced, still in disbelief over the whole ordeal. “They really are growing an army.”

Mr. Argentum grunted out a “hmph” and then commanded, “Hand the child over.”

No surprise that they were skipping the small talk. Certainly he wanted to get the hell out before Imperial troops could intercept him. His eyes softened as he relinquished custody of the infant, feeling as if he was giving up a piece of himself. In some respects he was. His heart sunk into his stomach at that thought.

“He’s just like me, ya know. I realize that now.”

Mr. Argentum stared at him with narrowed eyes as if expecting more from the statement.

“His genetic code matches mine. We’re the same.”

“No,” Mr. Argentum countered, holding the baby to his chest. The child began to stir as the effects of the red liquid wore off. “He’ll be better. We’ll give him a fulfilling life – a life he deserves.”

Mr. Argentum turned to enter the van but paused. Looking over his shoulder he quickly studied the features of the blonde, blue (though with hints of purple) eyed man, whose nose was littered with a trail of freckles.

“What’s your name kid?”

The young man was surprised by the question, uncertain why this ex-patriot gave a damn about his name but offered the information anyway.

“My name’s Prompto.”


End file.
